gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gauntlet
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = gauntlet |handlingname = GAUNTLET |textlabelname = GAUNTLET |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Gauntlet Classic |gensucced = Gauntlet Hellfire }} The Bravado Gauntlet is two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gauntlet is heavily inspired by the , based on its distinctive body shape, with lines that are flared and smooth. It also sports styling cues directly from the 1970s E-Body muscle cars, with hood scoops resembling the or and side scoops like the . The Gauntlet also appears to feature actual sealed beam headlights, rather than the Challenger's modern retro-inspired headlights, while having a grille that resembles the fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro. Its rear end draws heavily from the Challenger, though the taillights are closer to the ones on the fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro. Most of its bodywork is painted with the primary color, while the secondary color is present as a wide stripe running across the whole vehicle, starting from the hood to the trunk, also going down onto the rear bumper. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gauntlet has a strong 450cui single cam turbocharged V8 engine and high acceleration, capable of going from 0-60 in a matter of seconds, however, it has a moderate tendency to spin out, it has above average top speed and outstanding acceleration, but it is only beaten by the Dominator. Its engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =BravadoGauntlet-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BravadoGauntlet-Front-GTAV.png|'Gauntlet' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Gauntlet-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) Gauntlet-GTAV-HeistModified.jpg|A Gauntlet being modded for a Heist. Gauntlet-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Gauntlet on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Gauntlet-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Gauntlet on Rockstar Games Social Club. BravadoStylizedTee-GTAO-Graphic.png|A Gauntlet on a graphic of Bravado Stylized Tee in Grand Theft Auto Online. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Four Gauntlets are needed for the game's final main story heist only if the player picked the Subtle approach. The player only needs to source three of these, before modifying them at Los Santos Customs. They can either be found at specific locations pointed out by Lester or if the player prefers, bought from the Internet. *Liz Macallen owns a black Gauntlet that broke down and was going to be picked up by her then boyfriend Alonzo on a taxi ride, but a brawl with the taxi driver caused Alonzo to be dead and then she started seeing the driver later on. This Gauntlet has a custom license plate that reads SNAKEYES. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $32,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Found at top floor of a garage, eastern Little Seoul, on Vespucci Boulevard and Peaceful Street, next to the La Puerta Freeway overpass. *On-street parking spot, Rockford Hills, in front of the Caca and Winfrey Castiglione shops. Across this location one can find an Adder as well. *In a small alley, Mission Row/Vespucci Boulevard, southern Downtown. The player can find many closed shops here, like Family Pharmacy and Electrical Supplies Shop. *At the parking of a big theater, southeast Vinewood Hills. *Sometimes found in the southern part of the LS River storm drain or at the sewer tunnel exit at night, where gang members are having car races. *Can be found parked outside of the Lifeinvader Office. * A pre-modified Gauntlet can occasionally spawn at the Los Santos Customs in Burton and Greenwich Parkway, Los Santos International Airport (enhanced version only). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found in traffic. *Spawns at the sewer tunnel exit at night, where gang members are having car races. Suranos, and Rapid GTs spawn there too. Trivia *A " " is handwear of leather or metal commonly worn as part of a suit of armor. It can also mean "challenge", a homage to the Challenger name. *The default radio station for the Gauntlet is Channel X. See Also *Redwood Gauntlet - Stock car variant. Navigation }}de:Gauntlet (V) es:Gauntlet fr:Gauntlet pl:Gauntlet pt:Gauntlet ru:Gauntlet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class